This application claims priority from EP Application Number 00302996.4 which is herein incorporated by reference.
1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the control of leveling, for example of the substrate and/or mask, during exposures in lithographic apparatus. More particularly, the invention relates to a system for leveling control in a lithographic projection apparatus comprising:
a radiation system for supplying a projection beam of radiation;
a support structure for supporting patterning means, the patterning means serving to pattern the projection beam according to a desired pattern;
a substrate table for holding a substrate; and
a projection system for projecting the patterned beam onto a target portion of the substrate;
a level sensor for measuring at least one of a perpendicular position and tilt about at least one parallel axis of a surface of an object held by one of the support structure and the substrate table, and generating a position signal indicative thereof, perpendicular referring to a direction substantially perpendicular to the said surface and parallel referring to a direction substantially parallel to said surface; and
a servo system responsive to said position signal for moving said object to a desired position.
2. Description of the Related Art
The term xe2x80x9cpatterning structurexe2x80x9d, xe2x80x9cpatterning meansxe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9cmaskxe2x80x9d as here employed should be broadly interpreted as referring to means that can be used to endow an incoming radiation beam with a patterned cross-section, corresponding to a pattern that is to be created in a target portion of the substrate; the term xe2x80x9clight valvexe2x80x9d can also be used in this context. Generally, the pattern will correspond to a particular functional layer in a device being created in the target portion, such as an integrated circuit or other device (see below). Examples of such patterning means include:
A mask. The concept of a mask is well known in lithography, and it includes mask types such as binary, alternating phase-shift, and attenuated phase-shift, as well as various hybrid mask types. Placement of such a mask in the radiation beam causes selective transmission (in the case of a transmissive mask) or reflection (in the case of a reflective mask) of the radiation impinging on the mask, according to the pattern on the mask. In the case of a mask, the support structure will generally be a mask table, which ensures that the mask can be held at a desired position in the incoming radiation beam, and that it can be moved relative to the beam if so desired.
A programmable mirror array. An example of such a device is a matrix-addressable surface having a viscoelastic control layer and a reflective surface. The basic principle behind such an apparatus is that (for example) addressed areas of the reflective surface reflect incident light as diffracted light, whereas unaddressed areas reflect incident light as undiffracted light. Using an appropriate filter, the said undiffracted light can be filtered out of the reflected beam, leaving only the diffracted light behind; in this manner, the beam becomes patterned according to the addressing pattern of the matrix-addressable surface. The required matrix addressing can be performed using suitable electronic means. More information on such mirror arrays can be gleaned, for example, from United States Patents U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,296,891 and 5,523,193, which are incorporated herein by reference. In the case of a programmable mirror array, the said support structure may be embodied as a frame or table, for example, which may be fixed or movable as required.
A programmable LCD array. An example of such a construction is given in United States Patent U.S. Pat. No. 5,229,872, which is incorporated herein by reference. As above, the support structure in this case may be embodied as a frame or table, for example, which may be fixed or movable as required.
For purposes of simplicity, the rest of this text may, at certain locations, specifically direct itself to examples involving a mask and mask table; however, the general principles discussed in such instances should be seen in the broader context of the patterning means or patterning structure as hereabove set forth.
Lithographic projection apparatus can be used, for example, in the manufacture of integrated circuits (ICs). In such a case, the patterning structure may generate a circuit pattern corresponding to an individual layer of the IC, and this pattern can be imaged onto a target portion (e.g. comprising one or more dies) on a substrate (silicon wafer) that has been coated with a layer of radiation-sensitive material (resist). In general, a single wafer will contain a whole network of adjacent target portions that are successively irradiated via the projection system, one at a time. In current apparatus, employing patterning by a mask on a mask table, a distinction can be made between two different types of machine. In one type of lithographic projection apparatus, each target portion is irradiated by exposing the entire mask pattern onto the target portion at once; such an apparatus is commonly referred to as a wafer stepper. In an alternative apparatusxe2x80x94commonly referred to as a step-and-scan apparatusxe2x80x94each target portion is irradiated by progressively scanning the mask pattern under the projection beam in a given reference direction (the xe2x80x9cscanningxe2x80x9d direction) while synchronously scanning the substrate table parallel or anti-parallel to this direction; since, in general, the projection system will have a magnification factor M (generally less than 1), the speed V at which the substrate table is scanned will be a factor M times that at which the mask table is scanned. More information with regard to lithographic devices as here described can be gleaned, for example, from U.S. Pat. No. 6,046,792, incorporated herein by reference.
In a manufacturing process using a lithographic projection apparatus, a pattern (e.g. in a mask) is imaged onto a substrate that is at least partially covered by a layer of radiation-sensitive material (resist). Prior to this imaging step, the substrate may undergo various procedures, such as priming, resist coating and a soft bake. After exposure, the substrate may be subjected to other procedures, such as a post-exposure bake (PEB), development, a hard bake and measurement/inspection of the imaged features. This array of procedures is used as a basis to pattern an individual layer of a device, e.g. an IC. Such a patterned layer may then undergo various processes such as etching, ion-implantation (doping), metallization, oxidation, chemo-mechanical polishing, etc., all intended to finish off an individual layer. If several layers are required, then the whole procedure, or a variant thereof, will have to be repeated for each new layer. Eventually, an array of devices will be present on the substrate (wafer). These devices are then separated from one another by a technique such as dicing or sawing, whence the individual devices can be mounted on a carrier, connected to pins, etc. Further information regarding such processes can be obtained, for example, from the book xe2x80x9cMicrochip Fabrication: A Practical Guide to Semiconductor Processingxe2x80x9d, Third Edition, by Peter van Zant, McGraw Hill Publishing Co., 1997, ISBN 0-07-067250-4, incorporated herein by reference.
For the sake of simplicity, the projection system may hereinafter be referred to as the xe2x80x9clensxe2x80x9d; however, this term should be broadly interpreted as encompassing various types of projection system, including refractive optics, reflective optics, and catadioptric systems, for example. The radiation system may also include components operating according to any of these design types for directing, shaping or controlling the projection beam of radiation, and such components may also be referred to below, collectively or singularly, as a xe2x80x9clensxe2x80x9d. Further, the lithographic apparatus may be of a type having two or more substrate tables (and/or two or more mask tables). In such xe2x80x9cmultiple stagexe2x80x9d devices the additional tables may be used in parallel, or preparatory steps may be carried out on one or more tables while one or more other tables are being used for exposures. Twin stage lithographic apparatus are described, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 5,969,441 and WO 98/40791, incorporated herein by reference.
Until very recently, lithographic apparatus contained a single mask table and a single substrate table. However, machines are now becoming available in which there are at least two independently moveable substrate tables; see, for example, the multi-stage apparatus described in International Patent Applications WO98/28665 and WO98/40791. The basic operating principle behind such multi-stage apparatus is that, while a first substrate table is at the exposure position underneath the projection system for exposure of a first substrate located on that table, a second substrate table can run to a loading position, discharge a previously exposed substrate, pick up a new substrate, perform some initial measurements on the new substrate and then stand ready to transfer the new substrate to the exposure position underneath the projection system as soon as exposure of the first substrate is completed; the cycle then repeats. In this manner it is possible to increase substantially the machine throughput, which in turn improves the cost of ownership of the machine. It should be understood that the same principle could be used with just one substrate table which is moved between exposure and measurement positions.
During exposure processes, it is important to ensure that the mask image is correctly focussed on the substrate. Conventionally this has been done by measuring the vertical position of the best focal plane of the aerial image of the mask pattern relative to the projection lens before an exposure or a series of exposures. During each exposure, the vertical position of the upper surface of the substrate relative to the projection lens is measured and the position of the substrate table is adjusted so that the substrate surface lies in the best focal plane. However, known leveling systems have not always been able to effect sufficiently accurate positioning of the substrate surface in the best focal plane and can cause undesirable X and Y movements of the substrate due to cross-talk from Rx and Ry leveling adjustments. Such X and Y movements cause overlay errors which are particularly undesirable.
An object of the present invention is to provide a control system capable of improved xe2x80x9con-the-flyxe2x80x9d leveling (that is leveling based on position measurements made during the exposure rather than in advance) performed on a substrate or mask in a lithographic projection apparatus during exposure processes and in particular to reduce focussing errors, cross-talk between tilts and horizontal shifts and unnecessary object table movements.
This and other objects are achieved according to the invention in a lithographic projection apparatus as specified in the opening paragraph, characterized by a filter connected between said level sensor and said servo system for filtering said position signal.
The present invention, by interposing a filter between the level sensor and the servo system for leveling, enables improvements in the leveling performance. In particular, undesirable movements to follow high spatial frequency (height) variations in the substrate surface can be avoided. Also, trade-offs between performance in different degrees of freedom can be made, especially to avoid cross-talk into horizontal displacements of the substrate which would result in overlay errors. Preferably, the level sensor, optionally in cooperation with a position sensor such as an interferometer or a Linear Variable Differential Transformer (LVDT) measurement system, generates a setpoint which the servo system aims to follow. The filter then filters that setpoint.
According to a further aspect of the present invention there is provided a device manufacturing method comprising the steps of:
providing a substrate that is at least partially covered by a layer of radiation-sensitive material;
providing a projection beam of radiation using a radiation system;
using patterning means to endow the projection beam with a pattern in its cross-section;
measuring at least one of a perpendicular position and tilt about at least one parallel axis of a surface of an object held by one of said support structure and said substrate table, and for generating a position signal indicative thereof, perpendicular referring to a direction substantially perpendicular to the said surface and parallel referring to a direction substantially parallel to said surface;
providing a servo system responsive to said position signal for moving said object to a desired position; and
projecting the patterned beam of radiation onto a target portion of the layer of radiation-sensitive material whilst operating said servo system to maintain said object at said desired position;
characterized by the step of:
filtering said position signal before it is used by said servo system to control the position of said object.
Although specific reference may be made in this text to the use of the apparatus according to the invention in the manufacture of ICs, it should be explicitly understood that such an apparatus has many other possible applications. For example, it may be employed in the manufacture of integrated optical systems, guidance and detection patterns for magnetic domain memories, liquid-crystal display panels, thin-film magnetic heads, etc. The skilled artisan will appreciate that, in the context of such alternative applications, any use of the terms xe2x80x9creticlexe2x80x9d, xe2x80x9cwaferxe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9cdiexe2x80x9d in this text should be considered as being replaced by the more general terms xe2x80x9cmaskxe2x80x9d, xe2x80x9csubstratexe2x80x9d and xe2x80x9ctarget portionxe2x80x9d, respectively.
In the present document, the terms xe2x80x9cradiationxe2x80x9d and xe2x80x9cbeamxe2x80x9d are used to encompass all types of electromagnetic radiation, including ultraviolet (UV) radiation (e.g. with a wavelength of 365, 248, 193, 157 or 126 nm) and extreme ultra-violet (EUV or XUV) radiation, e.g. having a wavelength in the range 5-20 nm), as well as particle beams, such as ion beams or electron beams.